1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output device and its control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an output device that manages and reuses a job history for the purpose of improving convenience, and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital multifunction device (also simply referred to as a multifunction device) is provided with a means for storing a history of the execution of a job using a function possessed by the device as job history information, and when executing the job, for calling and reusing the history. Therefore, when the job is newly executed, a detailed setting stored as job history information can be reused, so that the operation of the multifunction device can be simplified. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-140854 describes a method for simplifying a setting during printing by retrieving a history using the type or the storage place of a document to be printed with a printer driver, and causing the history to be reflected as a printing setting.
On the other hand, if a multifunction device having a storage function is used, document information can be managed in the multifunction device. A file server or a document management system is already used in many offices, so that the multifunction device provides an additional storage function.
However, even when the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-140854 is used, it is difficult to find a useful function that is not known to the user for a job. Thus, it is not always possible to use a function or a detailed setting suitable for the job to be executed.
Moreover, an increasing number of storage devices for storing document information are provided in a user's work environment, such as an office or the like. This makes it more difficult to reuse stored information, such as detailed settings and the like.